villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Archangel (Marvel Fanfilm Universe)
Archangel, real name Warren Kenneth Worthington III, is the main antagonist of the 2020 Marvel based fanfilm / presentation X-Men: Psylocke. He is a ruthless crime lord and the vice mayor of Mutant Town who secretly plots to assasinate both Nick Fury and Mayor Gambit, so he could steal from them the orb of Thanos and sell it to Carnage at the cost of 1 hundered million dollars. He is portrayed by the famous young actor Mark Salling in his first villainous role. History He is presented as a cruel, bloodthirsty and notorious crime lord who tortures people to get what he wants and uses the Mutant Town citizens as his pawns. He at first discusses matters with his enforcer Riptide and insists that they steal the orb of Thanos from Nick Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D and Mayor Gambit whom protect it at all costs. Riptide however warns him that it shall be hard to steal that orb. He claims to Riptide that he intends to steal the orb for the good of the city's future and make it richer than ever, and that he plots to also make the citizens of Mutant Town rebel against Fury. He then goes with Riptide to visit Mayor Gambit. However, as he offers Gambit a fair amount of money for his own city, in return for the orb, Mayor Gambit cuts off the deal and tells Archangel that he is corrupt for researching it and forcing the scientists which he bribed to show that it is safe to use the orb. He was also secretly plotting to sell it to Carnage, as Nick Fury already knew. As a result of Gambit's refusal, Archangel ordered Riptide to kill them both. Fury escaped. However, the mayor was taken by Riptide and Archangel to their torture chamber. Riptide then cut off his face, behind the scenes. Archangel later recieved reports from his assistant and slave girl Rogue, whom did not find the orb of Thanos within any S.H.I.E.L.D base or other location. Archangel gave her a last chance to lead her troops and find the orb at all costs. However, he ordered Riptide to keep a close eye on her and kill her if she decides to betray his trust. After that, Riptide and Rogue lead the troops, but Rogue orders her men to leave her alone, and Riptide also stays behind for a while. Rogue then finally allies with both Psylocke and the long gone Sabertooth / Victor Creed in order to betray Archangel and finish his reign of terror. She also explains to them how Archangel forced her into being his slave after grabing her on the street and ending her life as a homeless mutant woman. Riptide then discovers that Rogue has betrayed him and Archangel, and out of envy and rage, he decides to kill her on the spot. While batteling the three protagonists, he uses his tsunami and water powers to pull Rogue's sword towards him. He succesfully does so. Cops however shoot Riptide as a result for his crimes. Riptide then kills the cops, just before Psylocke grabs his sword and strikes him down with anger. After Riptide is killed, Archangel does not see his enforcer returning, and he realizes that Rogue has betrayed him. He rallies the citizens and speaks to them, thus promising many rewards for whoever brings Psylocke's head to him. As Psylocke and her two allies fight some ruthless mutants in their journey, Archangel travels to the docks of truth and hunts Nick Fury down for the orb. He manages to cut Fury's head off with his mechanical iron wings, but unfortunately for him, Psylocke finds his whereabouts as she extracts the final piece of information from the mutant thug Juggernaut. Archangel is then confronted by Psylocke, Sabertooth and Rogue. He calls the trio idiots for coming, but Psylocke replies that he is the only idiot around the town, because he is scaring everyone and blackmailing the citizens into giving him what he wants all the time. He then claims as an excuse that he is doing it for the good of the city's future and for the citizens to become all richer than ever. However, Psylocke replies that as they know, he is only doing it for his sake of getting rich. An enraged Archangel then uses the orb's powers to shock Rogue, and as she falls down, he grabs her and points at her face a gun. He offers to give the orb to Psylocke only if she chooses to give up on Rogue's life. She chooses the orb out of the two choices. Sabertooth asks her if she is mad for choosing the orb over the life of their friend, but suprisingly, Rogue is actually proud of her decision. Rogue is then shot, and she falls into the water. After that, Archangel cuts the deal and attempts to finish Psylocke's life along with the life of Sabertooth, but in the last moments, Rogue steals enough gun fire to come back as a Phoenix bird. She rises from the ashes inside the water and uses the fire powers to burn Archangel alive. Archangel is then killed, as he presumably either gets burnt alive or falls into the river after being on fire. Despite his sure death, Rogue used all of her powers and she dies as well. Link to the fanfilm https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1J8eNWYh8gdsy2p505h5gNBVixsO9Kl3TZGtziW5noVQ/edit#slide=id.p Personality Warren Worthington is a delusional and ruthless crime lord who enjoys hurting others, even if it's in the level of torture and blood shed. However, despite his flaws, he cares for Rogue and Riptide. Despite his small amount of feelings for the two, he still manipulates them, mostly for his own gain. He only cares about himself as Psylocke has stated. Trivia * He is darker and more enigmatic than the other film version of Archangel. Also, while the other version is influenced by Apocalypse, this version appears as the Big Bad and is independent with his own henchmen working for him. * He is the second X-Men villain to be very graphic, after Daniel Cross. * He is similar to Dryden Vos from Star Wars: ** They both are crime lords who enjoy hurting others ** They both have a sidekick woman who later double crosses them ** They both have a male enforcer who turns out to be more dangerous than them, despite being main villains. ** They both want to sell a compound for lots of cash in return * Despite being the film's main antagonist, he was another pawn for Carnage who was the unseen greater scope villain. Category:Murderer Category:Totalitarians Category:Mobsters Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Revolutionary Category:Conspirators Category:Killjoy Category:Sadists Category:Dark Lord Category:Saboteurs Category:Misanthropes Category:Obsessed Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Mongers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Laser-Users Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master Orators Category:Servant of Hero Category:Tyrants Category:Torturers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Rapists Category:Pimps Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Hybrids Category:Mass Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Blackmailers Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Extortionists Category:Terrorists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassin Category:Right-Hand Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Enigmatic Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Mutilators Category:Bludgeoners Category:Deceased Category:Jingoist Category:Master of Hero Category:Brutes Category:Nihilists Category:Self-Aware Category:Warlords Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Vengeful Category:Telekinetic Villains Category:Provoker Category:Delusional Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Archenemy Category:Monarchs Category:Fighter Category:Big Bads Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Aristocrats Category:Nemesis Category:Abusers Category:Barbarian Category:Social Darwinists Category:Supremacists Category:Supervillains Category:Brainwashers Category:Usurper Category:Avengers Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thief Category:Embezzlers Category:Elementals Category:Strategic Category:Pawns Category:Con Artists Category:Frauds